Friday the 13th: Op Crystal Lake Part1 Blood Past
by mgrex8
Summary: Soldiers come to take out Jason, but Jason has plans of his own. Complete! If you want a version of a cover this email me.
1. The Arrival

Friday the 13th  
Blood Past Chapter 1  
  
1986. Rain hit the roof of the cabin hard, at Camp Crystal Lake. Amy and Toby were making love on the Living Room couch, as the storm hit. "Oh, God, Yes, Oh- I love you, Yes OH-AH!" Amy screamed as Toby made sweet love to her. " You like that, Oh-Yes- Ah, OH!" Toby replied. Outside, a large man watchs in the window. His name was Jason Voorhees.  
His clothes were ripped, and blood covered his body, and most of it isn't his. His bald head was cut up, with knife, axe, and machete wounds all over his face. His hockey mask had a large axe wound above his left eye, covering that area with blood. Jason's machete was covered in blood as well.  
Jason quietly came into the house, and walked over to the couch. The teenagers were too busy to notice the large man. Then, Jason took his large right hand, and grabbed Amy's head. Amy screamed an ear shattering scream. Amys head was slammed into Tobys head. There skulls cracked loudly.covering the couch, and Jason's hands in bloody brains. Jason stepped back, admiring his work. After a few minutes, he took the twos feet, and dragged them out the back door, leaving a trail of blood behind.  
  
2080. On the spaceship, Twilight, 5 of the best soilders were called to Sergeant Jack Walbergs office. Jacob, Spike, Sam, Harry, and David. Walberg said to the 5 men, " Good Morning, you are probably wondering why I called you here." Walberg stood up, and went to the front of his desk, with a old, dusty FBI folder in his hand. " about 100 years, mase killing happened at Camp Crystal Lake, Unger Mental Home, and in Manhatten by a large man by the name of Jason Voorhees. He was said to be pure evil, being killed 7 or 8 times. The killings stopped around 2005. He has killed over 100 people, mostly teenagers. I have made you to go back in time, to stop Jason Voorhees. Yes, it won't be easy, but-" He was inturupted by Spike. " Won't be easy, WON'T BE EASY! He's immortal, he was blown up once, and he still came back. I've read the file, I did a essay on him in the 8th grade. This guy isn't just a pyhsco, he's killing for a huge reason, to get revenge, and revenge is a powerful thing." Spike took a breath. " But, I know you can do it, and I'm putting Spike in charge." Walberg continuted, now in a strict tone of voice. " You are dismissmed, see you 0800 hours in one week." Walberg ended, and the men exited the Sergeant's office.  
Spike walked into the Weapon's Storage building. The building was about 50 years old, and pretty good shape, except for the walls, with nothing but concrete. Spike walked over to the elevator, and pushed up. The door opened. Sam was inside the elevator, with his weapons. ( A sniper rifle, a laptop, and two medpacks.) " Hey Sam." Spike said, as he got on the elevator. " You nervious, " Sam asked. " about the mission?" " No. It'll be a quick and easy job, the guy uses a machete. We got firepower." Spike said. He hit floor 3. " Well,see ya." Sam got off the elevator, and walked to the door. Spike hit floor 3, and got his equipment. David's locker was right beside his. It was emtpy. ( Assualt Rifle, with FHT( fire head tips), two uzies with eplosive rounds, and a small machete, 2 medpacks), Spike took his equipment( flamethrower, a combat knife, and a desert eagle, 3 medpacks). Spike hit the elevator button, and about stepped on. He pushed the Floor 1 button, and got off, and left the building.  
The week pasted by, and the 6 men arrived on time. Jacob had a AK47, an air taser, and a chainsaw. Harry had a gernade laucher, a uzie, 6 gernades, and 4 medpacks. Sergeant Walberg was there to greet the men. " Good day, hope you slept well, everyone have there equipment, " Yes." They all asnwered. " Good. Please step into the time acceletator. Good luck, and god bless you." Walberg said. The men stepped into the Time Accelerator, and vanished...  
  
1986. 6:24 PM. The men were standing in front of camp crystal lake. The sign was swinging back and forth. " Come on men, lets find a place to camp. They walked around the cabin area, and camped out by one house. They set up lights, and motion detectors around their base. Sam hooked up the laptop to his cell phone. " Send an e-mail to Walberg telling him we are here." Spike said to Sam. " Ok." 5 minutes later the men got a reply, It read;  
Your Mission-  
- Close Camp Crystal with warrant -CLICK HERE-  
- Make sure Jason Voorhees is Eliminated  
- Bring Jason Vorhees and weapons for examination  
- Bring back gallon of Crystal Lake water  
Finish these and you can get the hell out of there  
Good Luck,  
Sergent Jack Walbergs  
  
"Duh, he already fucking informed us." David said. " Give me the jug I'm gonna go get the water." Sam handed him the plastic jug, and started off towards the lake. The woods had a eerie feeling about them. leaves began to rustle behind him. David flew backwards and pulled out his gun, and there stood....nothing.  
"Jesus Christ." David whispered, and he turned around and walked to the lake. In his way though, was the very man they were looking for.  
He ran right into him bumping him back. Jason Voorhees was a head taller than soldier. That would make Jason about 6'8". David backed away from the man in the hockey mask. He looked different from the picture. He was decaying and the axe wound was still fresh, with the blood barely dried onto his mask and blad head. He had in his hand the famous machete that was his trademark weapon.  
David's back hit onto a tree, snapping him back to reality. His gun fell from his hand. He bent down to grab it, and said:  
"Holy fuck!" But when he stood and pointed the barrel in Jason's direction, he was gone. David took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. As he stepped from the tree, two gaint hands grabbed his eyes, covering them. They sent his head slamming into the tree. Blood and brains went flying left and right as Jason repeated the gory process. He let go, letting the body fall. He took its foot and dragged into the ever-expanding darkness of the forest.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Gunshots In The Dark

Spike lit a cigerette, as he stood behind Sam, who was scaling the forest for their target on the laptop. Spike walked over to Jacob and Harry, who just finished setting up the tents. He blew smoke out of his nose, and mouth.  
"What the fuck is taking Dave so long?" Jacob said, as he sat down on his cot."We aren't that far from the lake, are we?"  
"About a kilo there and back." Sam said, still typing, staring at the screen.  
"Still, it wouldn't take him two hours." Jacob said.  
"Maybe he had to take a dump or somethin'." Harry said, checking his equipment. His eyes became wider. "Shit! I forgot my uzie. I knew it, I always forget stuff when I go on vacation."  
"Dude, we are not, I repeat, Not on vacation." Spike said.  
"Seems like it, it's one guy-" Harry couldn't finished, for Sam inturrped him.  
"Got him! He's on the other side of the lake...But I don't see David." Sam said, standing from his chair.  
"Jason got David. Damn!" Spike said.  
"Well, why don't we go get him?" Jacob asked. "He's right there, it would be easier to just take him out now."  
"No...I want to wait until he's closer. He could ambush us when we are so far from camp." Spike answered.  
"He's right, it's too dangerous." Harry said.  
"Well, what are we Marines for? Danger!" Jacob said, clenching his fist.  
"No." Spike's answer was simple, monotone, with no emotion put into it, what so ever.  
"Fine, sir..." Jacob said.  
  
His footsteps were loud as he carried the dangling body of David. His fresh blood ran down Jason's back, turning his green shirt to red. He walked up to a random tree and sat his body on a limp. Hung upside down was Toby. Lying beside the tree was Amy. Jason cocked his head, looking at his work. The one thing that he was after was revenge, plain and simple.  
He thought back to the day he had drowned. The lifegaurd had no idea what was happening to Jason. He was too busy with his girlfriend. He remembered his mother, killing for him, and that bringing joy to his evil, soul-less heart. Then, he thought of his mother, and how she was killed. Her head flying onto the beach while her body landed the other way. A small tear dripped down his mask. He stepped back, turned, and walked into the endless darkness.  
  
"Jacob, you take watch. After 2 hours, wake Harry. Then Harry, you wake up me, then I'll wake Sam up, ok. Now, let's get some sleep. See you in four hours Harry." Spike said. He walked to his cot, under the large tent. He took his put his desert eagle under his pillow and went to sleep. Harry sat on his cot, said a small prayer and went to sleep. Sam jumped onto his cot, and dozed off, talking about computer parts in his sleep.  
  
Jacob lit a cigerette as he urinated on some bushed a few yards away from camp, he saw the senors lining some trees nearby. He laughed and walked to the edge of the senors.  
"Come on Jason, show yourself. Just try and I'll pump you so full of AK ammo you'll wish your momma was alive so you could cry to her. Yeah, that's what I thought, stupid momma's boy." He began to walk back to camp. Suddenly, a knife wizzed past his head, and he dodged it, falling to the floor. He stood, and saw their target. Jason Voorhees.  
"HOLY SHIT, GUYS! HE'S HERE!" He yelled, as he pulled the trigger. Bullets hailed onto his body, like rain. He fell with a loud thump. He stood, and ran back to camp. "Guys! Guys! He's out there..." He caught his breath. "But I got him. Stupid bastard went down faster than a ton of bricks."  
The soldiers grabbed their weapons(Sam his rifle, Harry his gernade launcher, and Spike grabbed David's M4 assualt rifle.  
"See he's right...there....FUCK! He's gone." Jacob yelled, hitting his fist on a tree. "I'll check his postiton." Sam said, running to the computer. He ran back in a short time. "He's about a fourth of a kilo away...going that way." Sam pointed Northwest.  
"Jesus he's fast." Harry said.  
"Fuck it, let's kick the bastards ass now. Spike go get your flamethrower, and we'll head off. Sam get-"  
"I don't believe you're the one in charge here." Spike said. "But I think we should go get him now, seeing Jake shot him up some. I'll go get my flamethrower, and we'll take him out." Spike ran to his cot, grabbed the flamethrower, strapped it to his back,while the M4 was fitted behind him with a strap and he grabbed hold of the trigger and ran over to the men.  
"Come on boys, let's go get ourselfs a serial killer..." Spike said. At that order the men ran into the woods, ready to take out there target  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Flat Tire

"Don't worry, its gonna be great. Besides, I hear Crystal Lake has tons of hot babes." Geoff said as he drove down the road. The quickly speed past a sign saying:  
  
Camp Crystal Lake  
14 miles ahead  
off exit 4  
  
"Whatever, but what about that Jason dude." Andy asked.  
"You gotta be kiddin' me, man." Josh laughed.  
"Don't worry, man, he's no where." Geoff replied, putting out his cigerette.  
As the 3 friends drove down the road their left tire blew out, sending the car screving left and right.  
"Oh, Shit!" Geoff yelled, trying to stabilize the car. He finally stops in front of an old Motel 6. Geoff and Andy get out of car.  
"Great. We might as well stay at this fucking 6." Geoff said looking at the scredded tire. Josh got out of the car, slowly.  
"Dudes, I am higher than the mother fuckin' sky. Hahaha..." Josh mumbled. He continued laughed, and stubbled into the woods. You could here him fall down a hill. He still kept laughing.  
"Andy, go get him, I'll fix the tire." Geoff said. Andy nodded, and slowly walked down the hill.  
  
Josh laid at the bottom of the hill, still chuckling, although out of breath. His eyes widen in excitment.  
"I wanna go find Jason!" He said, as he stood up and ran deeper into the woods. Andy had just seen him dart into the woods.  
"Come back here, ya fucking idiot. Damnit," Andy said. He looked back at the hill, and yelled. "HE RAN OFF! I'M GONNA GO GET UM!" Geoff yelled back.  
"HURRY THOUGH! ALMOST DONE!" At that, Andy ran after his friend into the woods.  
  
Off in the distance, Josh stumbled into Jason's 'terrertory'. Josh stopped, and fell to his knees. He sratched his head, mumbling words. Jason stepped behind him, and Josh looked up. "Oh...shit..." He said. Jason drove his machete threw his chest, lifting him into the air. Josh's blood spewed all over. He gurgled in pain. Then, Jason catapaulted the body into the air hitting a tree, breaking his neck.  
  
"fuck it." Andy said to himself, and climbed back up the hill and got into the car.  
"So...?" Geoff asked.  
"He'll find his way either to the camp or back at the hotel." Andy said, lighting a cigerette. "Now, let's go." With those three words, Geoff took off in a cloud dusk.  
  
The team slowly walked though the dark woods. Spike, then Sam, then Harry, and Jacob bringing up the rear.  
"I don't see him." Sam whispered.  
"Jacob, you got your thermal goggles on." asked Spike.  
"yah...but I don't see any....wait. Over there." He said, "No, just a little animal."  
"We are looking for something bigger than a little animal. Whoa. Something big to the left of us." Sam said. "Lets get him." They all jogged over to the spot. It wasn't Jason. It was David's body. His head was caved in.  
"Dear God." Sam had said, turning away.  
"I've never seen anything like this kill before." Harry said, walking closer to the body. "This fucker is strong."  
"...Come on, men. We...have...a job to do." Spike said. The men stepped away and began their search for Jason.  
  
"How long have we been out here?" Jacob asked. Sam looked at his watch.  
"An hour so far, and he hasn't shown up." Sam replied. But they were wrong, for Jason was slowly following them only meters behind. Jason stepped on a twig, snapping it in two. Harry noticed, and whispered.  
"Guys, stop for a sec." And sure enough, another crackle came from behind.  
"Jacob, come over here for a second." Spike said. He walked to the back of the back. "Get your AK out and we are going to shoot up him. Ready?" He paused. "FIRE!" With that, the two let out of storm of bullets. Hitting trees, the ground, bushes, anything in that range.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Andy said, as he rolled down his window.  
"Hear what?" Geoff asked.  
"I thought I heard gunshots in the woods." Andy replied. Geoff laughed.  
"Dude, it's nothing trust me. We are gonna have a great time, and Josh'll probably be there. So just relax, ok..."  
" Fine." Andy said, rolling up his window. The car sped past another sign:  
  
Exit 4  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The New Arrival

Andy turned the nob on the radio, turning it to some punk. I wanna rock and roll was on.  
"We are gonna get there soon dude. What cabin we stayin' in again?" Andy asked.  
"Umm...number.....cabin number 4. Yeah, four." Geoff replied. "Look, 'Camp Crystal Lake'." a sign said, " we're here...Get it, I was like the girl in that movie where the house is like, the devil or something."  
The car parked up to a cabin, not very far from theirs. They walked into the old house.  
"Nice. Kinda old, in a sorta way." Andy said, as he stepped in with bags in his hands. Geoff walked in without Josh's bags. Andy noticed but Geoff answered before the question was asked. " let the bastard get his own shit." He smiled.  
"This is my room. When are the girls sopposed to get here." Andy yelled to Geoff.  
"They told us to call when we get here. I'll find the phone." Geoff said. He looked around the kitchen, living room, and in the dining room a phone was sitting on a counter. "Odd place to have a phone." He whispered. He picked up the reciever, but no dial tone. "Fuck, it's dead." Geoff got on his knees, and moved the counter. The cord had been ripped out of the socket, with the broken wire dangling. "That's a bitch."  
  
"And don't get it, how couldn't we of stopped him after that?" Harry said, sitting on his cot back at base, lighting a cigerette. He took and puff and blew it out, saying. "The last time you didn't hit the target was like, well, you've always hit the target. This fucker's got some tricks up his sleeve."  
"He's off the radar. He must be out of the area. I thought in the movies he stayed by the lake?" Sam said.  
"Maybe he knows we can see him. Maybe he's purposely walking out of range, so he can get closer. We aren't that far from one of the borders, right?" Jacob said. He grabbed his chainsaw and sat it on his cot. "Someone come with me I wanna get some firewood and build a fire. Just like camp!" He said, giving a thumbs-up, and smiling largely. Harry got, and said.  
"I'll help. Could I take the David's assualt rifle?"  
"Be my guest, he's not gonna use it." Spike said.  
"Hey! We should show a little more respect for him, he was a great soldier." Sam yelled. "We aren't going to see another one like him."  
"You're right. Sorry, man. Ok, go get some firewood. You better come back. I mean it." Spike said.  
"Nevermind guys, he's over by that other cabin." Sam said. "Thing much of glitched or something.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to town to call the girls." Geoff said.  
"Ok, you gotta quarter?" Andy asked.  
"What the hell are talking about... OH payphone, yah in the car, gotta roll of um, but that ain't the other roll." They started laughing. They got into the car and drove away. Behind a tree, Jason stood watching them. He would have to kill them very soon to please mother.  
  
"Ahh. Toasty warm." Sam said, sitting by the fire. He looked down at his watch, 11:12PM.  
"Did you hear that." Sam stood up. "Sounded like a car."  
"What's a couple more dead teenagers mean, we're stopping at least 50 to 60 other deaths." Harry said, taking a puff of his cigerette. Spike had fallen asleep on the log he was sitting on.  
"Shit, now your hearing things." Harry said, laughing. He then yawned. "Lets try the sentry thing again cause I'm fucking tired. This time put up a motion senor gun."  
"That's a good idea." Spike said, standing up. He walked to the tent, grabbed his compact radio, attached it to his ear, and turned it to a good sounding station. Video Killed the Radio Star was playing. "I know this song. 'You were the first one. Ow-wa-Ow!'." He grabbed a large duffle bag. " 'You were the last one.' " He sat took a tripod out of the bag. "'video killed the radio star'" He took out a mini gun, and put it on the stand. " 'In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind, we've gone to far'." He typed in what to shoot, how to shoot, and when. He grabbed the duffle bag, " 'you are! A radio star!' " He walked back to the base. "  
"Spike look out!" Sam yelled. The gun started to fire, and Spike flew to the ground, pointing his gun at the target. Nothing.  
"Damnit. This fucker's playing with our heads." Spike said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. good ol' fashion huntin'

"What are you talking about you can't make it?...."Geoff said into the phone. "Susan, Susan! Screw Susan!"  
"Hey!" Andy said. Susan was his girlfriend. He put his hand on the phone and gave him a pissed off look.  
"What! You can't make it til tomorrow morning...Jesus, fine. Yah,yah,yah. Love you too. Later." Geoff hung up the phone.  
"What's wrong?" Andy asked.  
"Susan fucks up everything, no offense. They'll be here tomorrow early. Let's get back to the cabin." They two stepped into the car and drove off. The night became quiet after the phone call. Jason didn't threaten them anymore that night.  
***  
The sunset was beautiful as it rose, shining onto the lake. Spike sat in a fold-out chair, and watched it, with the M4 beside him. Sam walked up behind him.  
"Hey, sleep well." Sam said.  
"Oh, yah, slept like a baby. Always love the feeling of someone trying to kill me." He replied. They both laughed. He looked down at his watch, 6:53AM "You?"  
"Slept ok. Just don't like the idea of the whole Jason thing. Creeps you out, you know?"  
"Yah." Spike paused. "When Harry and Jacob wake we are gonna go get David's body. Don't like the idea of leavin' him here." Sam nodded.  
On the other side of the lake Jason stood watching them. He watched the two men walk back to their base. He then stepped back into the forest.  
***  
"Hey babe. How's it hangin'" Geoff said as he hugged his girlfriend, Jessica.  
"Where's Josh?" Kate asked. Josh was her boyfriend.  
"We lost um. He ran off into the woods, he's probably sleepin' under a tree. Don't worry." Geoff said. "Come on Jess. I wanna show you our room." They two ran upstairs giggling. Susan finally walked into the door. Andy kissed her sweet lips.  
"Hey, how are ya?" He asked.  
"Fine. Could you show me around sexy?" She asked.  
"Why sure, madam." He said back.  
***  
Off in the distance a hiker went through the woods. He lost his way. He folded out his map, and read it.  
"So I'm right...here. Shit, I'm way off." He lowered the map, Jason stood in front of him. He grabbed his face, and squeezed, making his fingers slip into the bone and skin. "ARGH!" He gurgled. Jason took his fingers out of his face. The man fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Jason grabbed his throat, and lifted him up. He slowly walked him over to a tree. He then dropped him to the ground.  
The man laid there, still alive. Jason grabbed the man's feet, and swung him onto the tree, breaking his back. Again, and again until the sound of bone snapped quit. He threw the body aside. He walked away as if almost nothing happened.  
***  
"8:00AM! wake up boys!" Spike yelled. Grunts and moans came from the tent.  
"Need Coffee." Jacob said. He stood up out of bed and changed into his uniform. Sam handed him a cup filled with coffee. "Thanks."  
Harry walked over to the computer, dressed as well. "Well, where's our man of the hour." He brought up the radar. "On the other side of the lake, eh? Well, that's good enough for me. He never attacked at day time in the movies did he?"  
"He killed a fat hippy hitchhiker once. It was pretty cool." Jacob said. Sam handed a cup to Harry as well. He thanked him. " Well I'm ready for some good ol' fashioned huntin'." Harry said, in a deep southern accent.  
"You're right. We'll get him in an hour, but we are going to go get David's body." Spike said. The men all agreed. They walked into the forest, and found his body. The back of his head smashed. The men put a blanket over his body and walked him back to camp. Sam walked over to the computer, brought up email, saying:  
  
Sergent Walberg,  
Things not going to plan. David is dead, and we need a back-up. We expect a reply in the next twenty-four hours. Once I get the reply I will sent a comfirmation, then we can bring his body to the future, and you can bring another soldier. Thank you.  
Crystal Lake Team.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan." Spike said, laying out the map off crystal lake. "I and Sam'll go northeast, while you two go northwest. One of our teams'll end up running into him. Get your gear and headsets, we got some hunting to do." TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. The Plan In Action

"Hold on I wanna get David's uzies." Harry said as he ran over to David's bag, and took out the two guns. He ran back to the group  
"Ok, everybody good to go?" Spike asked. "Cause we could be going home today." No one said anything. Spike looked around. "Ok, let's find ourselfs a Jason."  
"Yee Haw!" Jacob yelled as he ran in his assigned direction. Harry followed. Sam and Spike ran the other direction.  
***  
"So, what car did you bring?" Andy asked as he cuddled beside Susan.  
"The 'Wrangler'. That was the only car we could fit all of our stuff." She replied.  
Upstairs Geoff and Jessica were making love. The bed was definatly old, sqeeking loudly. The two's room was right under the living room. It shook the ceiling and made dust fall.  
"I wonder what they're doing?" Andy said in a stupid tone.  
***  
Jacob slowly walked through the woods, watching for the smallest movement. Harry also had his eye out for the killing machine. Jacob walked up close to Harry.  
"Any luck?" He asked.  
"No, he's defininatly around, I can smell rotting flesh." He said. A twig snaped behind them. They both turned, and Jason was standing right there. He grabbed the two soldier's heads, and brought them back to slam them together, but Jacob shoved his AK into his chest and pulled the trigger. His grip let go, and fell to the ground. Jacob ran back to camp. Harry stood there, froozen in fear. Jason sat up after some time, and looked at Harry.  
"Holy Fuck!" He said, raised his uzies, and blasted the man. Bullets hit him like rain. His mask took 7 bullets by his cheeks, and right eye. He quickly fell. Harry ran after Jacob.  
"Guys, he almost got us." He said into his headset.  
***  
"Wait, what happened? I heard an AK and Uzies. Calm down! What happened?" Spike said, on the other side of the lake.  
"What's wrong?" Sam said. Spike held his hand up.  
"....Jason almost got us. We shot...him up pretty good....I shot him a couple of times....I don't think he's dead though..."  
***  
"What the fuck was that?" Andy said, standing up. Geoff ran down stairs, buttoning his pants. Jessica followed with an overlarge button-up shirt on. "  
"Is hunting allowed in Cystal Lake?" Andy asked.  
"I think so... But who hunts with a machine gun." Geoff answered.  
"Ahh... Who cares. If they aren't bothering us, we are fine then." Kate said. "Now come on, we are on vacation. Let's not make one thing spoil it."  
"She's right. Now come on Jess, let's go check out my room some more." Geoff said, as he slapped his slender buttom and chased her up the stairs. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Bloody Trails

Harry finally reached the base. Jacob was sitting by the fire ring they made from last night. He had his AK in his hand. He stood, and walked over to Harry.  
"Thank God. I thought you might not of made it." Jacob said. Sam and Spike ran out of the woods and greeted their comrades.  
"What's the situation?" Spike asked.  
"Our heads were almost smashed together a second ago, we put a lot of bullets in Jason, but I don't think he's down." Jacob said.  
"Let's go check." Spike said. The men walked into the woods.  
***  
The men walked up to a pool of blood. Jason's body was gone.  
"Sam, is it possible to get up after being shot in the chest, and heart with an AK?" Jacob said.  
"And two uzies." Harry said.  
"No. Not at all." Sam bent down, and looked at the blood. he saw a trail of blood leading into the woods. "I think this'll lead us to him. Come on." He stood up and the group began walking, guns ready for anything.  
***  
"Hey, I'm taking a walk. I'll be back." Kate said, as she stepped out the front down.  
"See ya!" Susan said.  
"Yeah. Bye." Andy said. He then kissed Susan's lips. She laid down on the couch, and Andy laid on top of her.  
Kate walked outside, and walked to the back of the house. A trail lead into the woods, and she followed it. Jason stepped up to the house, took an axe from a tree stump, and slowly followed her.  
After some time, Kate was deep into the woods. Jason watched her from a distance, waiting for the perfect time to strick.  
***  
The soldiers stopped, the blood trail was gone.  
"Shit, where'd he go?" Spike said. Jacob looked up.  
"Maybe he jumped into the tree and jumped from tree to tree." Jacob said.  
"Oh yeah. And I'm a Ukian Porn Star named UneUneBooka." Spike said.  
"Wait, I thought you were." Jacob said, smiling.  
"This isn't any time for jokes, guys. They are lives at stake." Sam said.  
"He's right. Ok, we can't split up. It's too dangerous hunting him without a trail. We have to head back. We might have a new soldier waiting for us."  
***  
Jason slowly walked in the woods, following Kate. Kate stopped, and slowly turned. Only woods. She turned and began walking. Jason stepped onto the trail, and quickly walked to the other side, closer to where she was walking. Kill, die, mommy, die, blood, kill, mommy, die, mommy, kill for mommy was all that Jason was thinking about.  
Kate started whisling a song she made up. Jason stepped in front of her and raised his axe. Kate screamed, and reacted as most women would. She kicked him square in the nuts. He dropped his axe, which the blunt side hit him on top of the head, making him fall to the ground. Kate stood there in fear.  
She turned, but Jason grabbed her foot, and pulled her to the floor. He stood, and so did she. She began to ran, but he grabbed hold off her hair. He then went to her lower back and shoved his fist inside, and pulled out her spine, causing her ribs to cave into her chest. She fell to the ground, lungs begin pushed up against by her collapsing ribs. Jason stood there, watching her die. Even after she had stopped breathing, he still stood there.  
Finally he put the spinal cord back into the hole he left, picked up his axe, grabbed her foot, and pulled her down the trail.  
***  
"Come on! Sounds like somethings wrong." Harry said, as the team took off into the direction of the scream. Man, was that a bad b-movie line Harry thought.  
The men reached the trail and found only blood and a large strand of hair.  
"Shit. He got a teenager." Spike said. He looked down the trail, in the very distance he saw a man dragging something. "Guys, look. It's him." Spike's voice went to a whisper. "Ambush, same groups as last time. Harry use the M4, I'm using my flamethrower. Let's move." TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Drake

The men slowly appoarched Jason, which he was not aware of. Then, the men attacked. Ambushing him, Sam and Spike the front of him, while Jacob and Harry took him from the back. Before they began fireing, Jason swung Kate's body and knocked down the four men. When they scrambled to their feet, Jason was gone.  
"Damnit, he did again." Jacob said.  
"Harry, could I have the M4 back?" Spike said. Harry handed the assualt rifle back.  
***  
"Does Kate normally take hour walks?" Andy said.  
"Well, she's never been here, so let her have her fun." Susan replied. Andy stood up and went into the kitchen. He looked up to the clock. 12:00 PM, wow time flys when your on vacation, he thought.  
"Wanna beer?" Andy said from the kitchen. Susan stood up and opened the front door, and looked out to the lake.  
"Yeah." She said. She noticed something or someone move at the edge of the porch. She walked over to the rail, stuck her head over and looked into Jason's eyes. Before she could scream she was decapitated with one swipe of the axe. Her body fell over the rail.  
***  
"How much ammo does David got in his bag. I only brought 2 extra ones, and I've used up half of another one already. Jason's pissin' me off big time." Jacob said. Spike looked into David's bag. All he had was his machete, and 4 clips of his M4.  
"The bastard didn't bring his uzies. Shit. The fucker thought this was gonna be easy. Damnit." Spike said, reloading the M4.  
Sam sat at the desk, confirming the replied email from earlier. He wrote:  
  
'We need extra AK47, Uzi, Sniper Rifle,and M4 ammo, as well as flamethrower juice. Oh, and gernades for the gernade launcher When you bring the extra recruit, make sure he brings submachine guns, and lots of ammo. Make sure he brings thermal goggles and night vision goggles for us. Also, leave the portal open long enough for David's body to be brought back.  
Out.'  
  
"Ok, we will be seeing more ammo, and more guns." Sam said. He sent the message and brought up the map of Crystal Lake. He was by a house. Jason walked into the house, and his indictor was gone. "Ok, he's just in a house."  
***  
While Andy was looking for the beer in the cooler, Jason walked up the stairs, holding Kate's head.  
Geoff was in the shower, and Jessica was in her panties, doing her hair. Jason slowly walked into the bathroom.  
"Did you deside to join me?" Geoff said, out the steamy shower. Jason stood in front of the shower curtain, and threw the head over the shower bar. Geoff slowly picked it up. His eyes widen as he looked into her eyes. Jason ripped the curtain off, and grabbed Geoff's head, and ran it into the back of the shower head. He hung there like christmas decoration.  
***  
A flash of light went into the crews eyes, and a man appeared with two large bags on his hands.  
"Hi." He said as he sat his bags down. "Someone help me with David's body." Sam ran over to David's body, and the two went into the light, and stepped back into the camp. The light faded.  
"You are?" Spike said. He looked at him. His eyes were black, as well as his hair. He was wearing a different suit than them.  
"Drake Griffin. I brought more ammo in this bag." He handed the right hand bag to Spike, which he sat it on his cot and looked inside. There were a dozen of both clips, four flamethrower canisters, four clips for uzies, and two sniper rifle clips." He walked over to the cots and sat down the left hand bag. He opened it and took out the HK-5P, FN P90, and a combat shotgun, along with extra ammo.  
"Someone can use the HK-5P, but the FN P90 and the shotgun are mine." Spike took the HK and the extra ammo for it.  
"I wanna test this out." He walked away from the cots, and shot at a tree. He walked back. "Oh yeah, daddy like." The men laughed.  
The soldiers brief Drake on the mission. He was stunned on how powerful, and how his opinion on Jason and how these men managed to stay alive.  
"Well, it sounds like you guys have been having a rough time." Drake said.  
"You wouldn't believe. I haven't shot these many rounds of ammo on one person before." Jacob said. Jacob lit up a cigerette.  
"Could I have one?" Drake asked Jacob. He handed him a whole pack.  
"Don't worry, got two more." Jacob said. He laughed.  
"When are we going to take him out?" Drake said. Spike looked at the rest of his team.  
"I don't want to hunt during the night, it's too dangerous, plus we can't split up, so if he's still in the house. I think we should get him now." Spike said. "Sam, check if he's in the house still.  
"As far as I can tell." Sam replied.  
"Well, get your weapons ready, Drake, we are going to try and get him." Spike said.  
"Here we go again." Harry said. "Hope Jason doesn't use dead bodies as weapons again."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	9. Into A House

The men slowly entered the house, all the while Andy was still looking for beers. Spike directed Drake into the dinning room, Sam and Harry into the living room, and Jacob and himself up the stairs.  
"Freeze!" Harry yelled at Andy, who walked through the doorway with two beers. He dropped them as he raised his hands in the air. Drake came up behind him. He took Andy's wallet, and looked at his ID.  
"So, Andy, what are you doing up here." Drake asked him.  
"Maybe vacationing?" Harry said, jokingly. "Give him a break, he's a kid trying to have a good time. He's not dead, and we are going to keep him like that. So lower your HK from his ear." Drake slowly brought it down.  
"Sorry kid." Drake said. Andy slowly walked into the corner.  
"Okay, what's going on?" Andy asked.  
***  
Jacob and Spike saw the body hang on the shower head. The men walked into the bedroom, justing hearing the scream of death, as the cold steel of the scissors went into Jessica's head.  
"No!" Spike yelled, and opened fire. Jacob cried out, and shot at Jason, as well. When he dropped, the men ran downstairs.  
"Any survivors?" Harry asked. Jacob shook his head.  
"Did you kill Jason?" Drake asked.  
"With our past experience, no." Jacob answered. And sure enough, Jason walked down the stairs. Everyone stepped into the kitchen. Jason stopped as he stood. His clothes were shreaded with bullets, his mask was torn up, as well. He cocked his head, and took a step, but Sam raised his sniper rifle, and shot a gaint hole into Jason's forehead. He flew back onto the couch. His body went limp.  
"Is he dead?" Andy asked. Sam walked up to his body and looked at him, and turned around. A gaint smile was on his face.  
"Boys, our mission is over. The big bad boogeyman is dead!" Sam said, raising his arms.  
"What! Walberg isn't going to be happy." Drake said. Sam lowered his arms.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"My additional mission was to stop you from killing Jason, and now...well, I don't know now." Drake said. The soldiers backed away from Drake. "What? What's the matter with you! That man won't die. Imagine the medical breakthroughs!"  
"Imagine if his DNA was covered in evil! Then what! Have a thousand unstoppable killing machines running the streets! I don't think so!" Spike yelled. No one noticed, but Jason raised his head. He stood grabbed Sam's chest, and pulled.  
"No!" Sam yelled. But it was too late, Sam was ripped in two. Drake jaw fell. Jason walked up to Spike, grabbed him by the neck, and pushed him against the wall. Harry and Jacob tried to get his grip lose, but he knocked them away. Drake then ran outside.  
"Coward!" Harry yelled, and raised the uzies and shot at Jason face. It tore up the left side of his hockey mask. Drake ran in, with an axe. He ran up to Jason, who looked at him, and so did Spike, who was barely alive. He lifted the axe above his head, and brought it down on Jason's arm, cutting it off. He stepped back, running into the wall, holding the bloody stump. Spike ripped the hand off of his neck. Jason looked at Drake, who raised the axe but Jason caught it before it landed on his face and threw him against the wall. In his hand was the axe, he turned it and walked over to Drake, and lifted the axe up.  
Spike, Harry, and Jacob all pulled their triggers, unleashed mass amounts of bullets onto Jason. They didn't stop until their guns went click. His mask was shot off, showing a hideous, shot up face. His chest, legs, arms, and hands were shot up. Jason dropped the axe, and it landed on Drake's foot. He let out a painful scream. Andy still stood in shock in the corner.  
Harry ran over and took the axe out of his foot, and carried him out. Spike walked over to Andy.  
"Come on, we need leave this house." Spike said. Andy nodded, and walked out.  
The men went back to the base. Harry layed Drake on the bunk.  
"Why did you kill him, he's worth so much!" Drake yelled.  
"Hey! Calm down, buddy, we just saved your life back there." Jacob yelled back. Harry walked over to the computer, Jason wasn't dead, but coming towards the base.  
"We are going to have some company pretty soon." Harry said.  
"Let him come. We have bigger weapons." Spike said. He took his flamethrower and readied it. He threw Harry his gernade launcher. "The only way we can kill him is with sending him back to wher he died first." They both looked at the lake. "Drake can you stay here?"  
"I'm fine, but kid. Help these guys out, take the shotgun. You cock on this thing, and pull this thing." Drake said.  
"I know how to fire a gun." Andy said, and cocked the shotgun.  
"Jacob, take the FN P90, and the chainsaw." Spike said. "The P90's stronger, and you can use the HK, okay Drake?" He waved his arm. " Ok, don't die on us, Drake."  
The men ran over to the lake. They stood by the dock, waiting for Jason.  
Out from the woods, Jason, full of bullet holes, stepped out of the woods, with his battered hockey mask, taped to his face. He slowly stepped towards the men.  
"When he gets close, I'm going to light him, then jacob shoot him with the P90, herd him onto the dock, then Harry let him have it. Ready, NOW!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Future Changes, and Napalm

Back in the future, Sergent Walberg sat smoking a cigar, sitting at his desk.  
"The boys will kill Jason, and then the world will turn to utter choas. I don't know why I thought of this before. What if someone Jason didn't kill became another Hitler, Stallon, or Hussian? It will never work out, I'll be dead soon, and the world will either be happy flappy, or dead." He began to laugh. "Time travel is a bitch, isn't it?" He opened his desk drawer, and pulled out a beretta. I loaded the gun, and put it up to his right temple.  
"Good bye world, I'll be in Hell for only a few short minutes." He said, and then his brains painted the walls. Walberg's secretary ran in and saw the mess of brains.  
"Oh, my God!" She said, and called 911. "Yes, Walberg just commited suicide.  
The paramedics loaded his body into the ambulance. The men got in the back and drove away. One of the base's scientist walked up to his secretary.  
"Why would he have done that?" He asked.  
"I don't know. He was ranting about space, and time travel." She said.  
"What? Space and time travel. That's impossible." He said.  
"I know, but the commander must of gone through some hard times.  
***  
Sergent Walberg sat smoking a cigar, sitting at his desk.  
"The boys will kill Jason, and then the world will turn to utter choas. I don't know why I thought of this before. What if someone Jason didn't kill became another Hitler, Stallon, or Hussian? It will never work out, I'll be dead soon, and the world will either be happy flappy, or dead." He began to laugh. "Time travel is a bitch, isn't it?" He opened his desk drawer, and pulled out a beretta. I loaded the gun, and put it up to his right temple. "Good bye world, I'll be in Hell for only a few short minutes." He said, and then his brains painted the walls. Walberg's secretary ran in and saw the mess of brains.  
"Oh, my God!" She said, and called 911. "Yes, Walberg just commited suicide.  
The paramedics loaded his body into the ambulance. The men got in the back and drove away. One of the base's scientist walked up to his secretary.  
"Why would he have done that?" He asked.  
"I don't know, maybe because his son, Spike went missing. He's been going through a lot now a days."  
***  
The secratary walked into the room and found Sergent Walberg hanging there. She screamed and dropped her papers.  
"I heard he was cheating on his wife with a marine, named Jacob."  
***  
Sergent Walberg burst out of his office, and shot his secretary in the head. He then pulled the gun on himself. The base closed down before anyone could find them, and they rotted for over one hundred years.  
***  
Sergent Walberg sat his desk, smoking a Cigar.  
"I hope the boys make it back. I'm just craving for a ham sandwich." He said. Four ten year olds walked into the room with bread, mayo, ham and a knife.  
***  
The boys walked inside the room, and Walberg put bullets in there heads.  
***  
"Ready. Now!" Spike yelled as he shot a stream of fire at Jason. He caught on fire and began running around, with axe still in hand. He threw it at Spike, and he ducked but Jacob was right behind him. The axe hit him square in the forehead.  
"Oh shit!" Spike yelled. Jason ran past Spike and fell into the lake. Harry launched a gernade into the wall. The explosion sounded odd in the water. The men ran back to the base.  
"He's not dead, I can feel it. Andy, we need to use that 'Wrangler'? Harry and Andy, take Drake to the Jeep and put him in the back.  
Spike sent an email to Walberg, saying:  
'Send to Napalms to Camp Crystal Lake Via Jet, and blow this lake to pieces. Give us 3 minutes. Out'  
Spike ran to the Jeep, and hotwired it, witch took 1 minute.  
"Everyone ok?" Spike said.  
"Good to go." They said. Spike shifted it into gear and drove off. A flash of light from the sky as they pasted the Camp Crystal Lake sign. Two jets flew over the lake, and two bombs came flying down. "Shit! They're earlier!" Spike put it into second, as a wall of dust, and fire began chasing the car. The men hit a bump and Drake went fly out. Harry grabbed his hand, but lost his grip. Drake fell onto the road, and burned alive. The Jeep kept driving until it crashed into the telephone booth. Spike then blacked out.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. questioning sanity

"Spike! Spike! Wake up! Are you ok?" Harry said. Spike slowly opened his eyes, a thick fog was blocking most of the suns rays, it looked like a battlefield. Spike looked around, and saw he was on the road. He slowly stood up, Harry assiting him. The window of the Jeep was shattered. He looked at Harry's face, and it was covered in a black substance. He rubbed his eyes.  
"What happened?" Spike said, coughing. Andy came up from behind the Jeep.  
"You wrecked the Jeep, and you went flying out the window. Thank God you're not dead. I flew in the woods, Andy woke me. He stayed inside...I think." Harry said. Andy walked up to the soldiers.  
"Are you okay?" Andy asked. Spike gave him the thumbs up. Andy was bleeding from his head, and his shirt had a gaint rip on it, and blood was stained onto it.  
"Does the Jeep work?" Spike said.  
"Don't know, we haven't tried it." Andy said. Spike limped over to the Jeep, and turned the keys, the car coughed. Finally, it started. Andy and Harry got in. Spike looked through the shattered glass. He looked at the men in the Jeep. He shifted into reverse.  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as Spike backed out of the phone booth.  
"I wanna see his body. Make sure the bastard's dead. You guys still got the guns?" Spike said, looking back at the men. Andy held up Drake's shotgun.  
"I don't have anything." Harry said.  
"I got my Eagle." Spike said. They men drove through the woods in silence. Spike felt very tired. The ride felt longer than it had when they fled from the camp. Spike saw something on the road, and he stopped.  
"What are you doing?" Harry said. Spike said nothing, but stepped out. He walked over to a body, completely black from fire burns. It was Drake. Harry walked up behind him.  
"He was gonna betray, Harry. Wonder why they wanted him alive?" Spike said.  
"I don't know. Maybe the Sergent had different plans, but didn't tell us. We'll find out soon." Harry replied quietly. Spike walked back into the Jeep, but Harry stood there for a moment. He, too, then walked back into the Jeep. They drove by the body, and began to see something that resembled a cabin. They continued driving, until they reached their base. Spike stopped the Jeep, and the men got out.  
"Harry, find a gun." Spike said, as he looked around the base. He found the laptop under a pile of ash. He sat down, and opened it, and the screen had a crack into it. He pushed on, and amazingly it still worked. Once it loaded, he sent an email to Walberg.  
  
Sergent, we will be coming home soon, so be ready. If Jason's body might be completely destroyed, but we will try to bring a leg, or something back. See you in a few. Spike.  
  
"What's that?" Andy asked, benting down beside him.  
"A computer." Spike said.  
"Shit, they get that small?" Andy said.  
"They get smaller. This is a military laptop, they are called, certain cilivian ones hook onto ears, and a screen goes across one eye." Spike said. Andy stood up and walked away. Spike turned the laptop off, and put it in the Jeep.  
"There's nothing left." Harry said.  
"Found the laptop. Still works, too." Spike said.  
"Holy shit, you serious?" Harry said, and Spike nodded. "Does it got solitare?" They all laughed.  
"Now, let's go find whats left of him." Spike said. The men climbed into the Jeep, and drove down into the lake. It took five minutes to get to the bottom. The men got out of the Jeep, and began walking.  
Soon, they came across a small pool, inside was Jason.  
"Jesus..." Andy whispered. Jason's body was mutilated, his ribcage was completed charred, and his intenstines were all out. His left leg was only bone. His lower jaw was missing, and his face was black.. The men stood there, looking at his remains. It was a scary thing to see, and yet it felt like a burdon lifted off there shoulders.  
"Well, we have all of our objectives completed." Harry laughed. Spike chuckled.  
"Who are you guys, anyways?" Andy asked. The men looked at him. Jason opened his only eye, and looked at Andy. Even though he was charred, he still wanted to kill them. He could barely move, though.  
"The 6 of us were sent from the future to kill Jason, to leave suffering from generations that were chopped apart," Spike said. His hand slowly tightened into a fist. His strength was returning, and fast. " and I think we just did."  
He finally gained enough strength to attack, Jason sat up from the pool, and grabbed Andys leg. He ripped his pants, as Andy began hitting with with the buttstock of the shotgun.  
"Oh shit." Harry said, and jumped onto Jason, trying to get him off. Jason grabbed Harry's shirt collar, and threw him back. Spike pulled his eagle out and shot him. Andy took the shotgun, put the barrel on his forehead, and pulled the trigger. Harry ran up to the men. The sound of bone crushing echoed, both Jason's skull, brain going everywhere, and Andy's collar bone.  
"Oh my God, my shoulder!" Andy screamed.  
Harry all of the sudden dropped to his knees and his face dropped into the water. Spike check his pulse, but he was gone. Spike stood slowly, and looked at Andy with the look of great anger and sadness.  
"What did you do! You killed him!" Spike said, pointing the gun at Andy's face. He raised his hands in the air, but did not answer. Spike seemed even more upset with the still echo of his voice. "What did you do! You bastard! You were working for Jason!" Spike continued to scream. He yelled at Andy again, but only echo.  
"I didn't do anything." Andy said. Spike cocked his head. " I don't know-" Before Andy could finish a small bullet went into his skull. He fell backwards onto the ground, eyes staring out into the smoke-filled sky.  
Spike stood there, still holding the handgun where Andy once stood. The silence had seemed like days, but Spike slowly lowered his gun. He looked around at the bodies. Harry laid there in the water, only inches from Jason's body. He sat down, with a hard thump, and began to cry. To Be Continued... 


	12. Epilogue: The beginning of the End

After some time, Spike stood up, wiping his eyes. He took from his vest the time caller. He dialed a code, 290963-0942, to send him back. A blue portal opened up right next to him. He picked up Jason's body, and stepped into the portal. The portal closed behind him, leaving Crystal Lake in ruins.  
The flash came around him, and he was in the time accelerator room. Everything was on, but there was no sign of life. He dropped Jason's body on the floor. He walked out of the room, into a detoxification room. It was not working so he stepped through without detoxicifing. He walked to the door and opened it, revieling a long hallway. He walked down the hallway until he reached three doors, one facing him, one to the left, the other to the right.  
He reached his hand onto the left hand door, and slowly turned it. Spike couldn't see anything inside. He slowly stepped into the room, and turned on the light. The room was filled with aisles empty tanks. Spike walked down an aisles, looking for any sign of life.  
"Hello?" Spike called out, and the only responce was of his echoed voice. He turned and walked out of the room. He walked into the right hand door. It also, was pitch black. He didn't feel a lightswitch, so he took the small flashlight from his vest. It looked as an office. Sitting at office chair was a rotting corpse. Various insects infested the corpse. Spike slowly closed the door.  
"Door number 3." Spike said. He opened the door, finding a waiting room of some sort. He stepped inside and closed the door.  
"Hello?" Spike called. He looked around at the room. There was a small desk area, with 5 chairs lining the walls. There was a door, so Spike stepped into the door. It was another hallway. He walked slowly down the hallway. There was one door at the end of the hallway. Spike grasped the knob. The door was locked.  
"Damn." Spike whispered. Behind him he heard a door opening, he quickly turned. The door he walked through and swung open. I closed that, didn't I? Spike thought. He took out his Eagle, and shot the lock out. He then kicked the door opened. He stepped out of the door, and he had finally gotten outside. The clouds looked exactly they did at Crystal Lake; heavy, fog-like, except small snowflakes were falling from the sky. He saw the other building around the base, looking like they haven't been used in years. He remember that a city was to the west. He walked out of the base, and he started to see sky scrapers.  
He began to hear footsteps behind him. He turned around, but only saw fog, and snow.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Spike called out. He pulled out his Desert Eagle, and slowly walked towards the sound. His heart began to beat at a more rapid pace. He took another step, and another, but still saw nothing. He looked around, seeing nothing. He began to feel very scared, feeling like he was back at Crystal Lake. The only noise he heard was his own footsteps. He finally reached the walls of the base, still seeing nothing. He turned slowly, and saw something walk into the fog.  
"Hey, you! Stop!" Spike called. He started running towards the shape. The being was only a dark spot in his eyes, for it was still a distance away. Another, larger figure came into view. He reached it, and it was a car. He stopped following back to the being, and searched the car. There was nothing in there. He checked the trunk, and found a sack of groceries. He took out a bag of bread, and looked at it. There was no bread, only mold.  
"How long has it been like this?" Spike said. He looked at the skyscrapers, and looked at the direction of the being. Its shape seemed it stopped.  
"Hey, you! Over there, stop! I need to speak with you!" He called, and he began to chase it again. He stopped another time, to look at the road. A trail of blood crossed the road.  
"What the hell?" Spike whispered. The shape stopped, once again. Spike took his eagle, and shot in the air. The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the stillness of the air. The shape then seemed to get closer. Spikes heart began to beat faster now. It seemed to be running after him. Spike stood there, trying to see wat it was. Once it came into view it looked like a decaying man. Spike's eyes widened. He turned and began to run the way he came. The footsteps behind him never stopped as he looked across his shoulder. The thing still was chasing him. He turned his head back, and went to a skidding stop. A body was standing where he could tell what it was.  
It was Jason. His leg had sort of grown back, as well as some of his head. Jason hadn't died. He was corned by beings that he didn't understand. He then thought about his family, how they were all probably dead. Jason limped slowly towards him, and the undead thing was right in front of him. It jumped right on him, knocking him down. It tried biting his face, and he threw him in the direction of Jason. It stood, and Jason grabbed its neck, bringing his fingers into its neck. It let out a howl of pain. Jason let go, and put its fist completely through the chest of the thing. It then seemed to die. Jason took his foot, and pushed his fist out of the things back. Jason looked at the body and looked at Spike, and took a step towards him. He turned and began to run, run towards the city. He looked back, and Jason was gone. Spike stopped, and looked around. He turned towards the city, and Jason was right in front of him.  
"Oh shit!" Spike said, as he swept Jason legs with his leg, knocking Jason to the ground. Spike jumped over Jason and began running towards the city. He turned and Jason was still laying there. Did he finally wear out Jason to the point he couldn't get up? He turned and began running towards the city. Now he had to find someone to find out what was happening.  
  
This completes Friday the 13th: Blood Past. An idea for a seqeal is coming up. Jason will be in the story, but not as big an issue. This will kind of be a crossover of Friday the 13th, Silent HIll, and Resident Evil, but it will still be in the catogoery of FRIDAY THE 13TH because Jason is still in it as well as Spike, and its name is Friday the 13th: don't know yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. 


	13. Information and a Preview

Good day to you all, this has some updates on the sequel, as well as some other stuff.  
First of all I'd like to give you a VERY VERY rough draft part in the "long awaited ;-)" sequel:  
  
Max and Spike ran out of down the stairs of the half collapsed second floor. When they reached the first floor, they looked back, and saw the second floor was now on the first, then they saw some of the concrete move, and then Jason burst out into their view. Jason looked around and then spotted them.  
Jason stepped out of the rumble and began walking towards Spike and Max. The two looked at the giant retarded man. He stopped, stared back into their eyes, cocked his head, and began walking towards them.  
"I'm guessing it's hard to kill this Jason dude?" Max said.  
"Yeah. Take him down, then we need to get away from the building. It's gonna blow in," Spike looked at his watch. "5 minutes. Fire!" The two lifted there assualt rifles and the bullets hit Jason in the chest like rain. Jason was getting quite tired of the bullets going in his chest. Sure, he was very dead, but it still stung for a few seconds. Jason decided to just go down, for he needed to regenerate anyways. So, the beast dropped to his knees, and slammed his face on the tile of the building. The two took off. Then, a large cougar-mutant creature jumped out of the shadows, and onto Max's back.  
"Oh shit!" Max screamed, as Spike kicked it off, then hailed bullets at it. Max sat up and followed Spike. The cougar yelped in pain, as it died. Coming out of the darkness of the building, Jason began to follow them again.  
"Come on!" Spike said, as he grabbed Max's sleeve and they ran out of the doors. Then, the 14th to 19th floor, where they just were, shot out a gaint fireball and glass and other things fell onto the street. A cloud of dust shot out of the front door, knocking Jason to the ground, and added even less view from the fog. Max and Spike ran down the street, away from Jason.  
"Max, I have a plan to get rid of Jason. Follow me." Spike said.  
  
There, it's still in the planning stage and I'm not sure if its gonna be used. Also, I have a couple of ideas for the titles:  
  
Friday the 13th: Future Fital, City of Evil, City of Jason, and bunch of other ones. Right now you can't help me, because you don't know the full story.  
After a long time of sitting around and sketching, thinking, and writing I have decided to make a trilogy. I know most of the things in the third installment. They return to Crystal Lake, before Jason was sent into the future and theres only room for one Jason. Think about that.  
I really hope you liked the preview and what not.  
And, if you email at mg_rex8@hotmail.com I'll send you a "cover" of Friday the 13th: Blood Past and soon the other installments.  
Plus, if you want to read the second one, I STRONGLY suggest you look into Jason Goes To Hell, for there is a small part about in it.  
  
Favorite Friday the 13th: New Blood, Jason Goes to Hell, and Freddy Vs Jason(more of a nightmare film though)  
Least Favorite Friday the 13th: JASON X! It should of been in the fucking comedy section, not the horror Because I laughed at the whole movie, and how bad the special effects, SPECIAL EFFECTS FOR A MOVIE THAT'S SOPPOSED TO BE IN A WOODS!, where for the movie. And Uber Jason, upgrade this!  
  
................/´¯/)  
............,/¯../ /  
.........../..../ /  
...../´¯/'...'/´¯¯.`·¸  
../'/.../..../.....:^.¨¯\  
('(...´...´.... ¯_/'...'/  
.\.................'...../  
..'\'...\.......... _.·´  
....\..............(  
  
Anyways, any questions put post on the reviews.  
  
-Tone Man 


End file.
